


Casi-fucking-miro

by Flannigan



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannigan/pseuds/Flannigan
Summary: Casimiro has been cursed and his left eye is blind. He's trying to cope and manage without it.





	Casi-fucking-miro

_“I don’t know how else you though this would turn out, kid.” Casimiro grinned, sharp fangs tinged red from ripping open throats with his teeth, eyes illuminated crimson by the headlights of the car._

_The hunter’s hand shook wildly, terrified. They dropped to their knees, empty gun on the ground._

_“Mercy, please, I beg of you-”_

_Finas wasn’t surprised it just made Casimiro laugh._

*****

Casimiro bounced a tennis ball against the wall, missed catching it by half a meter. He gave a long string of curses, spanning three languages. The ball rolled up to Finas’ feet.

“You were closer this time,” he said, picking it up.

“Any word?” Casimiro snarled. Finas shook his head, realised he stood on Casimiro’s blind side.

“Not yet.”

Casimiro made an angry noise.

“We will, soon. Are you thirsty?” Finas held up two of the freshest blood bags they had. Casimiro shrugged and followed him to the kitchen.

“Glasses, _please,_ we’re not savages,” he spat and took the ball Finas set down on the counter. Tossed it between his hands, blinking hard with his left eye. Threw it over his shoulder when Finas set down two tall glasses.

Finas would have told him off, but figured his aggression was understandable. He slid a glass and blood bag toward him with a warning look to behave, but he stood on the wrong side to be seen.

Casimiro aligned some scissors with the bag, made sure they were touching before he cut open the corner, then flung the scissors into the wall.

“I understand you’re frustrated, but can you…” he trailed off when he saw Casimiro poured the blood on the counter, a good decimeter before the glass. Casimiro grabbed the glass–he thought he’d crush it in his hand–but he stiffly dragged it under the stream.

*****

_“I’m untouchable,” Casimiro cackled under his breath. “You thought a gun would stop me?” He crouched down before the hunter._

_“You have no idea who I am, do you? I’m Casi-fucking-miro.”_

*****

“Cas,” he began.

“Don’t.” Casimiro said hotly. He lifted the glass to his lips with both hands. He swallowed once, twice, before he froze like it tasted foul. He slammed the glass on the counter, glass shattering and slicing his fingers.

Finas silently watched him squeeze the shards with shaking fists until he decided it was enough. He grabbed his wrists, dragged him to the sink and held his hands under water.

“We’re going to find her,” Finas said, “the curse won’t be permanent. Stop throwing a tantrum.”

“Fuck you.” Casimiro’s voice was thick. “You’re not the one affected- cursed-” Finas glanced up when he silenced, saw his eyes were closed tight. A tear had rolled down his cheek.

He shut off the water, dried off his hands with a fluffy kitchen towel to let the cuts heal, and took his angry face in his hands, stroked the tears away with his thumbs.

“This isn’t permanent. You hear me?”

Casimiro blinked a few times and glared at him.

“You hear me?” he repeated sternly, held his gaze. Casimiro closed his eyes and swallowed, brow relaxing a fraction.

“’s not permanent.”

“I promise.”

“You can’t promise me that,” Casimiro muttered. “Can’t find Adelaide, don’t know how to break curs-”

“I _promise._ ”

Just for a second Casimiro looked relieved, as if he believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Casimiro lived with the curse for years/forever. Sometimes he's bitter. "Finas you promised."
> 
> Check out my tumblr: www.it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


End file.
